


Te Pregunté

by bangkycute



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangkycute/pseuds/bangkycute
Summary: a jooheon le resulta imposible estar con changkyun





	1. i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las minúsculas son intencionadas aaskjlh

una noche, sin siquiera avisar, entraste a mi departamento. no sabes el susto que me diste, pensé que sería un ladrón o un asesino. pero al salir de mi habitación te vi, y pensé que serías un ángel que venía a llevarme al más allá.

"¿quién eres?", te pregunté. pero no me escuchaste. solo pasaste a mi cocina a beber agua del lavamanos.


	2. ii

no sé en qué momento te fuiste, pero me dejaste vacío. esperé esperanzado a que volvieras, pero no lo hiciste. no sabía muy bien por qué, pero salí en tu búsqueda. crucé calles y calles, me metí por callejones (algunos de ellos sin salida), atravesé parques, entré a tiendas y centros comerciales. obviamente fracasé. no te encontré en ningún lugar.

"¿dónde estás?", te pregunté. aunque no estuvieras ahí, ni pudieras oirme.


	3. iii

cuando pasó tanto tiempo que perdí la esperanza, volviste. no me lo podía ni creer. verte fue un regalo traido de los cielos. esta vez no te contentaste con ir a mi cocina. quisiste explorar toda mi casa, pero con esa carita de cachorrito tuya, de la que había sido imposible de olvidar, no podía enfadarme ni negarte nada. entraste a mi habitación, y observaste las viejas fotografías que tenía en los muebles. en algunas estaba con mis padres, en otras con amigos o con mi perro. vi tus perfectos dientes a través de tu sonrisa.

"¿te gusta lo que ves?", te pregunté, mientras acariciabas mi cara inmortalizada.


	4. iv

cada vez venías más seguido, y eso me encantaba. estaba acostumbrándome a tu presencia, a que hablaras en voz alta contigo mismo. hasta que un día decidiste que no estabas solo.

"hola~ ¿hay alguien aquí?", me preguntaste tú, por primera vez.

"si", respondí. pero ya te habías ido a la habitación de al lado y no me escuchaste.

"seas quien seas, me presentaré", dijiste "me llamo changkyun, aunque todos me llaman chang"

en ese momento decidí llamarte kyunnie.

"tengo 21 años", continuaste "me pregunto cómo te llamas, cuántos años tienes..."

"jooheon, 23" de nuevo no me habías escuchado, saliste a mi balcón.

"¿qué te sucedió?", me preguntaste, mientras apoyado en la barandilla del balcón abrazabas una fotografía mía.


	5. v

hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello.

yo tenía 18 años. como cualquier jóven fui a una fiesta con mis amigos. amaba las fiestas, pasarla bien con la gente, beber y bailar con quien fuera. ese día bebí más de lo normal. solo quería divertirme, sin pensar en nada más. ya estaba amaneciendo, era hora de irse. casi ni podía sostenerme en pie, aún así monté en mi moto. lo último que recuerdo fue un golpe contra el suelo que me quitó el aliento. la próxima vez que desperté, estaba tumbado en la cama de mi habitación. todo seguía igual, aunque lo sentía diferente. cada vez que intentaba hablar con alguien, estos me ignoraban. al tiempo tuve que aceptarlo, estaba muerto.

"¿te doy miedo?", te pregunté, pero tal y como los demás, y todas las otras veces, no me escuchaste.


	6. vi

pasó más tiempo, y no volvías. podía seguir esperando, pues tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. pero yo quería verte lo máximo posible. sonreí mirando cómo habías convertido mi piso en tu propio hogar. tu cepillo de dientes, tu champú y tu jabón en mi baño. tu comida en mi nevera. tu ropa en mi armario. y mi cama deshecha. no me importaba, todo lo contrario. amaba cómo te habías adueñado de todo lo mío. de esta manera estaba seguro de que volverías.

"ahh, al fin llegué", comentaste con un suspiro al entrar. "¿qué tal te fue el mes?", reiste suavemente. fui a verte con una sonrisa, amaba que me hablaras, aunque no pudieramos conversar.

"siempre pasa muy lento hasta que tú llegas"

fuiste a mi cocina, y sacaste un paquete de ramen del estante. a los 5 minutos, estabas comiéndolo en el sofá buscando algo que ver en la tele, arropado con una manta. me encantaba verte así, tan cómodo, tan hermoso. parecías una obra de arte. quería estar lo más cerca posible de ti, por lo que me senté a tu lado. tu piel se veía tan suave, tan... acariciable, que no me pude resistir.

"mmh, creo que me quemé la mano", me dijiste.

"¿lo has notado?", te pregunté, pero obviamente no me escuchaste.


	7. vii

cada vez tardabas menos en venir. cada vez que venías te quedabas por más tiempo. y yo, cada vez, te acariciaba más. sea tocando tu mano o tus mejillas. al segundo de tocarte, llevabas tu mano allí. vi como buscabas en tu móvil '¿por qué de repente siento calor?', aunque pronto desististe cuando todas las respuestas eran: por la menopausia. no pude evitar reirme, nunca imaginarías cuál es la razón. un poco frustrado, fuiste a nuestra cocina.

"¿te apetece algo?", me preguntaste.

"si te contesto, ¿lo harías?", te pregunté, mientras me acercaba a ti abrazándote por la espalda.


	8. viii

vivíamos juntos. no era exactamente eso, debido a mi situación, pero de alguna manera extraña los dos coexistíamos. Mi departamento se convirtió en el nuestro, mi terraza; en la nuestra, todo lo que una vez fue mío se transformó en un nuestro. todavía recuerdo la primera y última vez que un amigo tuyo vino a nuestra casa.

"pasa a nuestro salón", le dijiste nada más entrar. tu amigo te miró como si estuvieras loco, tú decidiste ignorarle.

te resultó tan incómodo tenerle en nuestro sofá, comiendo nuestra comida, que lo echaste de nuestra casa y no lo volviste a traer.

"¿temes que me vaya con él?", te pregunté, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"cómo no hacerlo...", respondiste.


	9. ix

nuestros corazones dejaron de latir por unos segundos. ¿me habías escuchado? ¿me habías respondido?

"me estoy volviendo loco", dijiste, para luego tumbarte en nuestra cama "quizás realmente tengo la menopausia"

"changkyun", te llamé, esperando que respondieras. por primera vez no respondiste porque no me escucharas "kyunnie, ¿me tienes miedo?", te pregunté, con la esperanza que negaras.


	10. x

"¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que me escuches?", te pregunté, pero seguías sin responder.

"¿esperando poder conversar contigo?"

"¿esperando poder consolarte cuando lloras? ¿cuando tienes pesadillas?"

"¿esperando hacerte reir por cualquier tontería?"

"¿acaso sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando poder amarte tal y como te mereces?", te pregunté, pero seguías teniendo miedo.


	11. xi

"no", respondiste al día siguiente "no lo sé. no sé ni cómo te llamas, ni siquiera sé qué eres"

"soy jooheon, de 23 años. la persona que ha estado aquí desde el primer día que invadiste mi casa", te respondí. intentaste interrumpirme, pero no te dejé.

"la persona que te ha dejado entrar aquí, huyendo de lo que sea que estuvieses huyendo. la persona que se enamoró de ti a primera vista. la persona que ama verte sonreir, y cuando te envuelves como un burrito en nuestro sofá", no pretendía darte este discurso, pero aún así lo hice "la persona que ama acariciarte las manos y tus mejillas, y cuando me hablabas, hablando a la nada, preocupándote por cómo ha ido el día, la semana o el mes de esa nada"

"¿qué eres? ¿por qué no te puedo ver?", estabas tan confundido.

"porque estoy muerto, ¿te vas a ir?", te pregunté, ahora era yo el que tenía miedo, pánico a que te marcharas y nunca más volvieras.


	12. xii

"esto es raro", murmuraste "pero no, no lo haré"

si pudieras verme, verías lo sorprendido y aliviado que estaba. perderte sería peor que cuando descubrí que estaba muerto.

"¿eres tú el de las fotos?", me preguntaste.

"si"

"¿cuánto tiempo llevas... así?", al parecer eras incapaz de llamarme muerto.

"hicieron cinco años la primera vez que viniste", te respondí "fue pura coincidencia encontrarte aquí, solo vengo en los aniversarios de mi muerte, justo planeaba no volver"

el tiempo pasó, y era tan feliz cada vez que conversábamos. comenzamos a aprender más el uno del otro.

"te amo", fue lo que te dije nada más despertarte. era una costumbre que había cogido hace un par de meses "¿qué tal has dormido?"

"yo...", bostezaste, y volviste a recordarme a un precioso cachorrito "yo también te amo"

me dejaste en shock. tú siempre me ignorabas, o me decías que no dormiste bien. pero nunca antes me habías dicho que me amabas.

"me gustaría verte"

"y a mi que me vieras"

"me gustaría tocarte"

"lo puedo hacer yo"

"lo sé, pero no es lo mismo"

"¿por qué puedo escucharte pero no verte?"

"yo no hago las reglas changkyun", murmuré abrazándote "te amo, mucho. ¡muchísimo!"

y tú te reiste, repitiéndome 'yo también, jooheon, yo también'. te dejé un suave beso en tu preciosa mejilla derecha, era mi favorita, pero no se lo digas a la izquierda o se pondrá celosa.

"¿tanto te gustaría verme?", te pregunté, y ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho.


	13. xiii

tú eras un chico muy inteligente, con una curiosidad insaciable. pero todos conocemos el dicho. no sé si empezaste la primera vez que me escuchaste, o quizás la primera vez que fuimos a un restaurante juntos -aunque solo comiste tú. quizás la primera vez que me dijiste te amo. pero comenzaste a buscar alguna manera de verme, de tocarte. no lo noté cuando intentabas devolverme el agarre a tu mano, ni cuando intentabas apoyarte en mi cada vez que te abrazaba. no lo noté en ninguno de esos pequeños gestos, esas miguitas de pan que podrían haberme avisado de lo que ibas a hacer. si no hubiése sido tan tonto, habría seguido el caminito y evitado lo que acabaste haciendo. eras un chico muy inteligente, demasiado para tu propio bien. seguramente pensaste 'no puedo ver ni tocar a jooheon porque está muerto. por alguna razón, él sigue aquí, y por eso puedo escucharle'. seguramente pensaste, 'si yo me encuentro en su misma situación, podré verle y tocarle. y abrazarle y cogerle de la mano. y tocarle las mejillas y decirle cuanto le amo mirándole a los ojos'. mas nunca pensaste qué hacer para seguir aquí. para quedarte a mi lado. como dije antes, demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien.

"¿¡estás loco!?", te pregunté, mientras resbalabas hasta el suelo, internándote más el cuchillo en el corazón.


	14. xiv

recuerdo que en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. la impotencia que sentía mientras gritaba por ayuda, mientras intentaba sujetar tu cuerpo. dando paso a la rabia. porque no estabas aqui. sabes perfectamente que pocas veces te he seguido a la calle, y las únicas en las que lo hice fue porque tú me lo pediste, o porque te estaba buscando. por esa razón, cuando encontraron tu cuerpo varios días después, le seguí. vi como te dejaron, como te prepararon y como te enterraron. esos familiares que no se habían preocupado por ti en los casi 4 últimos años fueron a despedirte, si estuvieras aquí me habrías comentado lo falsos que son. los amigos con los que perdiste contacto, pero que se seguían preocupando por ti también fueron, reconocí al que una vez trajiste a casa. podía imaginarte diciendome '¿crees que si le molestamos nos llegará a oir?', con una traviesa sonrisilla en tus labios. pero desgraciadamente, todo eran imaginaciones. seguía buscándote, pero no era como la otra vez. habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotras como para que nada volviera a ser como la otra vez.

"¿estás ahí?"

te pregunté al llegar a casa,

"espero que te haya ido bien el día"

con la esperanza "¿qué tal tu semana?"

de que algún día

"¿qué tal tu mes?"

respondieras.

"¿dónde estás?", te pregunté, aunque sabía que no me escuchabas, y que nunca más me escucharías.

 

_**fin ·w·** _


End file.
